


Different

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, F/M, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), New York, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: A demigodess at Hogwarts who has issues with the Marauders? What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Will Solace/Nico di Angelo
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Seraphina Adams is different. She's a demigod daughter of Zeus and she's sixteen years old. She's been through both of the demigod wars that involved Percy Jackson. She's been through a lot more than any sixteen year old should have had to go through, like any other demigod. She also goes to Hogwarts. Up until fifth year she was bullied by the Marauders. Then they stopped because James Potter was trying to show Lily Evans (one of Sera's best friends) that he can be mature.

Now, in a show of peace, Seraphina will be hosting Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin in her house in New York. Well, her apartment actually. Maybe this will prove to be a new chapter for them.

Another thing that nobody knows, is that Seraphina was sent to protect Hogwarts. She hasn't an ounce of wizard blood in her. She was blessed by Hecate and sent on her way. Nobody looks twice at her, and that's the way she prefers it. But will she have to step into the spotlight? Or will she happily save lives from the shadows?


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate planes," Sirius grumbles as he and the others walk through the airport. James and Marlene nod in agreement while the others ignore them.

To be honest, Sirius isn't sure why Seraphina invited them. Or why they agreed to come. But he's never been to New York so maybe that's part of it.

"Come on, Sera said she'd meet us outside," Lily says. Marlene grins and pushes past everyone to hurry to baggage claim. Everyone gets their bags and they walk outside.

"Hey guys!" Seraphina calls as she walks toward them. She's wearing ripped black jeans, a Ramones t-shirt, sunglasses, and had blue flannel tied around her waist. He hair had been dip-dyed a nice shade of blue that looked good with her wavy blonde hair. She also has a skateboard under her arm.

"Sera! Oo, I love your hair!" Marlene exclaims.

"Thanks Mar," Seraphina says. "Ready to head to my place?"

"Yeah. This place is weird," James says. Seraphina chuckles and gestures for the group to follow her.

"Did you skate here?" Lily asks as Seraphina leads them through the busy streets of New York.

"Yeah. I would have driven but traffic is a little backed up," Seraphina replies, waving her hand at the mass of honking cars.

"What's that?" Sirius asks, pointing to the skateboard. He's always interested in new muggle things to make his mom mad.

"A skateboard. You ride on it. I'll show you later," Seraphina promises. Sirius nods.

"So, do we get to meet your boyfriend?" Marlene asks.

"I'd say yes if I had a boyfriend, Mar. We've been over this," Seraphina replies. She gesture for the group to duck as a group of men walk by with a large couch. Once the couch had passed over their heads the teens straighten and Marlene sighs.

"You always say you don't have a boyfriend! It can't be true," she insists. Seraphina rolls her eyes a bit, not that you could tell with her reflective sunglasses though.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I have enough cousins and my brother to worry about. I really don't need to add another boy to the mix," Seraphina tells her friend.

Marlene groans and Lily tries to help a bit. "Do we get to meet your brother?"

"Maybe. He might be in California. But you'll probably meet my cousins," Seraphina says. Lily nods.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Remus says.

"I have a sister too. They're full siblings but they're my half siblings on my dad's side," Seraphina says.

"Cool," James says.

"How many cousins do you have?" Sirius asks. He was making an effort for James' sake. Seraphina stops walking and holds out her arm, stopping Sirius and James from walking in front of a bus that hurtled around the corner. The bus passes and they continue walking.

"Three. Two are boys," Seraphina answers Sirius' question. Sirius nods. They pass a street performer who twirls Seraphina around while singing into the microphone.

"Who was that?" Lily asks.

"I dunno," Seraphina shrugs. Lily makes a face but doesn't say anything. The some guy on a bike almost runs them over.

"Fuck you too, pal!" Seraphina shouts over her shoulder.

"Language!" Lily scolds.

"You're in New York, Lils. I'm the least of your worries," Seraphina says. She waves to a few homeless people, dropping money into their cups.

"My place is up this way," Seraphina says, pointing down a dark alley. Marlene looks down it and wrinkles her nose.

"This place looks like the kind of place where murders happen," Marlene says. A dark figure rises from where he was sitting.

"That's 'cause it is," the very large man grunts. The brits' eyes widen.

"Leave them alone, Roko," Seraphina says, smacking his arm.

"Phoenix! How's it been?" Roko asks.

Seraphina chuckles. "Good. But we've gotta go. Keep your boys in check."

"They wouldn't hurt you. To scared," Roko laughs.

"Why would they be scared of Sera?" Lily asks.

"She's fucking terrifying, that's why!" another gang member shouts from the shadows. 

"Careful, Grease. That's a red light word," Seraphina taunts. Grease nods and shrinks back. Seraphina waves her friends forward and climbs up the fire escape. They climb through the window and Seraphina helps them ull their luggage into the room.

"Is this your room?" Lily asks, looking around. The room is covered in posters and pictures. There are three different comfy chairs and an office chair to go with the desk. An oddly colored laptop sits on the desk on top of various papers that all seem to be in a different language. The bed has a white and navy blue bedspread and the walls are painted a shade of light grey.

"Yep! Welcome to mi casa!" Seraphina exclaims, sitting on her bed. Sirius, James, and Marlene sit in the comfy chairs, Remus sits in the office chair, and Lily joins Seraphina on the bed.

"Phina? Is that you?" a woman calls.

"Nah. I'm a burglar," Seraphina calls back. The woman scoffs audibly.

"Don't sass me, girly. Someone's here to see you," Seraphina's mom says.

"Send 'em in?" Serpina asks. Her mom sighs and her footsteps recede before lighter footsteps come toward the door.

A boy with dark clothes, dark hair, and dark eyes walks in. The only light things about him are his skin tone and the skull on his shirt. He leans against the doorway and twists his skull ring around his finger.

"Hey Sera. Who are they?" the boy asks.

"Hey Nico. This is Lily, Remus, Marlene, James, and Sirius. Guys this is my cousin Nico," Seraphina introduces them. Nico looks at them blankly. The others wave awkwardly.

"I'm Marlene," the blonde purs.

"I heard," Nico responds, sitting on the bed next to Seraphina. She pokes his side lightly.

"Sorry. He's moody. He's also gay as fuck," Seraphina says. Nico snorts slightly. Marlene mods and backs off.

"Who are all these people?" James asks, looking at the pictures all around the room. Seraphina looks at the one on her nightstand with a bunch of grinning teens in orange and purple shirts.

"They're my friends from this country," she replies.

"Awesome. Why are you wearing your glasses?" Lily asks.

"I dunno. I just didn't take them off," Seraphina shrugs.

There are many ways that this trip could go. Seraphina just hopes that none of them end with them finding out her secret and being put in danger. But the fates have their own way of doing things, so you never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyyyeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god!" Ms. Arc gasps. Seraphina stands instantly.

"Mom? What's wrong?" she calls.

"He's bleeding!" Ms. Arc calls back. Seraphina runs out of the room with the others on her tail. They burst into the living room to see a young man sitting on the couch with a scraped knee.

"I'm fine, really Ms. Arc. Just had an accident skateboarding," the boy says while the women fusses over him.

"You need to be more careful, dear. You're going to kill yourself one of these days!" Ms. Arc exclaims. The boy laughs awkwardly. Seraphina lets out a breath.

"Mom! I thought he was dying in our apartment!" she exclaims.

"Sorry, Phina," Ms. Arc mutters absentmindedly.

"Hey, Sera!" the boy greets happily while Ms. Arc tries to shove a cookie down his throat.

"Hey, Perce. Guys this is my other cousin Percy. Percy this is Marlene, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and James," Seraphina says, collapsing on the couch.

"Get your stinky feet off my couch!" Ms. Arc says, smacking Seraphina's knee.

"Really feeling the love here Mom," Seraphina pouts, putting her feet on the ground. Ms. Arc scoffs and goes back into the kitchen.

Percy breaks his cookie in half and hands one half to Seraphina. Seraphina says thank you in sign language because she's lazy and eats it.

"Hey Perce. Is Annabeth ignoring you?" Nico asks.

"No. She's spending time with her family. So I decided to come bother Sera," Percy says. Seraphina gives him the stink eye.

"Are you guys gonna sit down or....?" Seraphina asks. The wizards blush and sit. Some of them on the floor. Everyone does their own thing. Lily and Percy watches tv, Marlene reads some fashion magazines that she brought, Remus takes out a book and reads, Sirius and James watch Seraphina play a game on her phone, and Nico takes out his phone to text someone.

"Your hair," Percy mutters, reaching his hand out.

"Touch my hair and I'll castrate you," Seraphina says calmly, keeping her eyes on her game. Percy retracts his hand pretty quickly.

Then, Seraphina's phone goes off and she sighs but accepts the facetime call. A girl with choppy brown hair and multicolored eyes grins.

"This better be good. You cost me a life," Seraphina grumbles. The girl rolls her eyes.

"Whatever Sera. Leo wanted me to tell you that he made that case you asked for," she says. Seraphina perks up. 

"Awesome! Tell him I said thanks and that I'll pick it up tomorrow?" Seraphina requests.

"Sure thing. Who are they?" the girl asks, pointing to James and Sirius who were still watching the screen.

"Oh that's James and Sirius. They're visiting from England along with Remus, Lily, and Marlene. Percy and Nico are here too. Guys, this is my friend Piper," Seraphina says. She's getting awfully tired of introducing people.

"Hey! Well, I've got to go. Jason did something stupid again," Piper says, rolling her eyes.

"Go easy on him. My brother is special," Seraphina jokes, winking. Piper laughs and ends the call.

"Who was that?" Lily asks.

"My friend Piper. She's dating my brother," Seraphina answers. Lily nods and goes back to her show. Percy takes out his own phone and checks the time.

"I gotta go, Sera. Paul said he has to show me something," Percy says as he stands.

"Okay. Say hi to Annie for me," Seraphina says. Percy nods and stops by the kitchen to say goodbye to Ms. Arc on his way out.

"Yeah, I have to go too," Nico says, not giving a reason. Judging by the blush on is cheeks, Seraphina guesses it has to do with Will.

"Bye, Neeks!" Seraphina chirps. Nico rolls his eyes at the name and walks out, not forgetting to say goodbye to Ms. Arc.

"Do your friends always do that? Just hang out in your apartment for no reason?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah. Some of them have family issues, some of them want to get away from the house, some of them like annoying me, and most of them just come over here for my mom's cooking," Seraphina says. "My house is the meeting place I guess. They can come and go as they please."

"That's cool," Lily says, a small smile on her face.

"So, want do you guys want to do? We can't sit in here forever," Seraphina says.

"How about we get pizza or something tonight and then you can show us around tomorrow?" James suggests. Lily looks surprised that a good idea actually came out of his mouth.

"Sounds good to me," Seraphina shrugs. She stands up and the others follow suit.

"Mom! We're gonna head out for dinner! You good here?" Seraphina asks as she looks around for her shoes that she kicked off earlier. Remus hands them to her and she thanks him.

"I'm fine, Phina. You go ahead! And tell Rocko to keep the music down tonight!" Ms. Arc calls back from the kitchen.

"Sure thing," Seraphina says.

"Make sure to bring a jacket! It got a little chilly," Ms. Arc instructs. Seraphina nods and pulls on her leather jacket.

"Nice jacket. Where'd you get it?" Sirius asks.

"My sister gave it to me. Also gave me the pins," Seraphina says, tapping one of the many band pins on her jacket.

"Cool," Sirius grins. Most people he knows don't like the bands he likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyeee


	4. Chapter 4

"This place looks interesting," James says cheerfully. Most of the restaurants he went to are high end. This was a nice change. Seraphina smiles and walks up to the hostess.

"Sera! Hello dear!" she greets. Seraphina smiles and hugs the women. She's been coming to this restaurant since she was little and Ms. Smith has been working here even longer.

"Hey Ms. Smith! I brought some british friends with me," Seraphina says.

"Do they go to school with you?" Ms. Smith doesn't know that Seraphina is a witch or a demigod. She just knows that the teen goes to boarding school and summer camp.

"Yeah. Guys, this is Ms. Smith. She owns the joint," Seraphina says as she makes her way back to the out of place brits.

"The only thing I own is the mortgage dear," Ms. Smith laughs. (If you get this reference, you're my new best friend)

"Hello," Lily says, smiling a bit.

"Hello, my dear! Now, how about I get you all a nice booth?" Ms. Smith says.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Remus says kindly. Lily and Remus are the most well mannered of the group, so they handled the adult transactions for the most part. But this is Seraphina's turf. Her home. And she knows more about this pace than she does anything else.

"Do you mind if we go and watch the show later?" Seraphina asks the older woman. Seraphina was aloud to come and go at will, but she wasn't sure if Ms. Smith would want outsiders watching.

"Of course, dear. But you know the rules," Ms. Smith says, giving the teen girl a look.

"I know. Ignorance is bliss," Seraphina recites. Ms. Smith smiles and pats her shoulder before going off to get Seraphina's usual order.

"If you guys want anything just tell me. Ms. Smith is bringing out a large pepperoni," Seraphina tells her friends. She normally takes the rest home to her mother.

"Could we get some soda?" Marlene asks. She doesn't want to ask for too much. She's always hated using other people's money.

"Sure," Seraphina says. A nearby waiter who had overheard the request brings over a pitcher of Diet Coke.

"Thank you, Dan," Seraphina says, smiling up at the man. Dan smiles back and walks off the tend to his tables.

"Why do the people here treat you like that?" James asks. Like royalty. The words go unspoken but Seraphina understands what he means.

"I've been coming here since I was little. I've helped wait on tables, I've helped cook, I've pretty much done everything there is to do around this place," Seraphina shrugs. Not much f an answer, but okay.

"I can help. I overheard the question and Sera's crappy answer," a woman in her early twenties comes over and nudges Seraphina playfully. Seraphina sticks her tongue out in return.

"Sera's basically family to Ms. Smith. So she's like the owner's daughter. So she gets treated like royalty," the woman says. Seraphina rolls her eyes and pokes the woman's leg.

"Don't you have a job to do?" she grumbles. The woman laughs and walks off.

"Order up!" Ms. Smith calls cheerily as she sets the pizza in front of the group of teens. "If you need anything, just give a holler!"

"Will do. Thank you," Seraphina says. The others chorus similar answers.

"So, what's the show?" Sirius asks after he downs an entire slice of pizza in two minutes.

"You'll see. It's pretty cool. But we aren't supposed to talk about it in front of other people," Seraphina says.

"You make it sound like a strip club," Marlene mutters. Seraphina chokes on her pizza.

"Nooooo. It is not! I can promise that!" Seraphina exclaims.

"Sera, dear, your favorites are about to go up. Want to watch now?" Ms. Smith asks after a while.

"Yeah, we're just about done anyway," Seraphina says. They stand and Seraphina leads them to a back room.

Seraphina pushes open the door and leads them down a dark tunnel.

"Are we going downhill?" Sirius asks, his dog instincts helping him out a bit. Seraphina hums an affirmative noise. She pushes a curtain to the side and everyone steps through to see....


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that a motherfucking motorcycle?!" Sirius shouts. Seraphina laughs.

"Yeah. Ms. Smith runs a motorcycle race behind the scenes. Just don't tell anyone," Seraphina says. The others nod and look around in wonder. People were standing around and talking. The racers were touching up their motorcycles and talking smack. The viewers were placing bets and laughing. Seraphina leads to the stands and smiles at people as they pass. They sit down and Sirius is literally bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"Isn't this illegal?" Lily asks.

"It's only illegal if you're caught," Seraphina answers. Lily frowns and James laughs.

"My life motto," he says. Seraphina snorts and waves at another person. Then, a women with lots of tattoos walks over and throws her arm around Seraphina.

"Phoenix! How've you been?" She asks.

"I've been good Viper. You?" Seraphina replies.

"Good. Want to start the announcements?" Viper offers. Seraphina grins.

"Duh!" Seraphina says. Viper hands her a microphone and Seraphina stands up on her chair.

"Hello! Can everyone hear me?" she asks. A loud cheer erupts. "Great! So just a few things before we start and I surrender the mic to Viper. First, no throwing things onto the track. People could be hurt. Hey, I saw that! No need to be an ass. Second, any bets will be recorded for reasons. You don't need to know them. And last, the first rule of fight club? Don't talk about fight club! Now, let's get started!"

Another cheer erupts and Seraphina sits back in her seat and gives Viper the microphone.

"Do you do that a lot?" Remus asks. Seraphina shrugs.

"Sometimes," she says.

Sirius, James, Marlene, and Seraphina really enjoyed the race. But Remus and Lily weren't very into it.

"Hey, how about I show you guys the library tomorrow?" Seraphina offers on their way back to her place. Lily and Remus grin and nod. Seraphina smiles.

"Okay, so us girls can sleep in my room. And there's the one extra room but if you boys don't want to share I can work something else out," Seraphina says as she puts her jacket back on it's hook.

"We don't mind," Remus says. Seraphina nods and points the boys to the extra bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyeee


	6. Chapter 6

"This place is so cool!" Lily exclaims. Her and Remus were looking at the large library while the others just sort of stand there. Seraphina smiles at them. The library had two levels, large marble columns, torch like lights, long shelves of books, tables, and some red and gold accents.

Marlene starts running her hand along the gold garnish on the wall. "I'll admit. This place is pretty great."

Seraphina wiggles her eyebrows, causing Marlene to scoff and shove her face away.

"You guys can check out whatever. Just tell her to put it on my card," Seraphina says as she sinks down into one of the comfy red armchairs. Lily and remus practically run down the aisles in excitement while Marlene calmly wanders around. James and Sirius sit on the couch across from Seraphina.

"So...." James says, tapping his fingers on his knee.

"We head back to England tomorrow," Sirius says, trying to start a conversation.

"I know. I'm going with you," Seraphina replies.

"Really? I thought you were going to stay with your mom for a while," James says.

"Yeah," Seraphina shrugs. "Something came up."

In reality, Chiron said to keep a close eye on the wizards. She couldn't tell them that though, so vague excuse it is. Only, it didn't work this time.

"What?" Sirius asks not unkindly.

"Work," Seraphina says, not exactly telling a lie. It is her job to protect the students of Hogwarts.

"Work? What do you do?" James asks curiously.

"Top secret," Seraphina says, winking. James and Sirius laugh slightly.

"Sera?" someone calls. The trio looks over to see the librarian.

"Hey, Mr. Lucas. What's up?" Seraphina asks.

"A few people said that you were letting them use your card? I just wanted to be sure," Mr. Lucas replies.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I said they could. I'll return them," Seraphina promises.

Mr. Lucas smiles. "It's no problem. I just wanted to make sure. You know how people in this city are." Seraphina laughs as Mr. Lucas walks back to the desk.

"You seem to know everyone here," Sirius notes.

"Not everyone. But I do know a lot of people. I grew up here. Spent most of my time wandering around and talking to people even though I wasn't supposed to. Drove my mom crazy," Seraphin says. James and Sirius laugh.

"I drive my mum crazy too. Just in a different way," Sirius says. A dark look crosses James' face that Seraphina reads.

"You don't have to talk about it," she says. Sirius smiles at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Love y'all! Byyyyyeeeee


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you going to return those books if you're in England with us?" Lily asks. It was the fifth time she had asked that question. Seraphina sighs as she looks up from her conversation with Leo. He was going t send her the case in the mail.

"Lils, just chill. They'll be returned," Seraphina tells her for the fifth time. Lily frowns but lets the matter drop. They were on the plane back to England. James and Sirius have already been yelled at for being to loud and Seraphina laughed at them.

"So, if we can't be loud what are we supposed to do on a plane?" Sirius asks.

"Most people sleep. This plane has movies, though. Just pick one and put it in. Make sure you put on the headphones," Seraphina replies. Sirius nods and turns around, doing as instructed with a bit of help from Remus. the hours pass fairly quickly now that James and Sirius have been entertained. Lily and Remus read their newly checked out books while Marlene and Seraphina sleep.

~*~

Something about Seraphina, she's an incredibly light sleeper. So, when James began to talk to Sirius in a voice that he thought was quiet Seraphina heard every word.

"Somethings up," he says.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asks.

"I thought I saw something on Seraphina's arm, but she covered it up again before I could see what it was," James says. Her mark from Camp Jupiter. She always covered it up, either with sleeves or concealer.

"Ask her about it," Sirius says.

"Are you crazy? No! I'll just wait until she says or does something about it," James says. Seraphina makes a face but ignores it and goes back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a filler. Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyeee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyyyeeeee


End file.
